The Prince's Knight
by RukiRomance
Summary: Zero has doubts about going to Kaname for blood. Finally accepting that he "doesn't belong" and tired of feeling pain, Zero tries to end everything... even his life. However, Kaname will not allow this. Can he convey his feelings to help Zero? YAOI
1. Introduction

**_The Prince's Knight_**

**_***IMPORTANT!! PLEASE READ!! CHANGES HAVE BEEN MADE!!!***_**

**A/N: **I know I kind of... _neglected_... this story. But this was my first post and I didn't have an actual out-line for it... -slams face on keyboard- BAD RUKI! Soooo... I have decided to revise and tweak it a little bit in order for it to fit with the ideas I have been graciously given. I want to thank **irmina** for the wonderful ideas that jump-started my dormant plot bunnies out of the "WRITER'S BLOCK PIT OF DEATH". ^_^" For the readers and reviewers of this story, thank you for your support also! Since there have been some changes, I need all you previous readers to let me know how the improved version of this chappie turned out. Better? _Worse?_ I am still not sure on how long this is going to be, but if you want a full out plot, I would appreciate the input. **QUESTION:** Should this story have an in-depth plot (more action, drama, twists and turns, emotional build up)? Or should I make it pretty simple (straight to the point, less plot to follow, short)? I would like to know what my readers would like to read. Please enjoy the new and improved intro!

**Warning(s):** nothing in this chapter. _(For the entire story - violence, blood, attempted suicide and suicidal thoughts, language, abuse, sexual situations, BDSM, attempted non-con (rape), yaoi, and lots of drama) **This fic is rated M. It contains hot guy on guy smex and adult themes. Don't like, then get the hell out. **_

**Summary:** Zero has doubts about going to Kaname for blood. Finally accepting that he "doesn't belong" and tired of feeling pain, Zero tries to end everything... even his life. However, Kaname will not allow this. Can he convey his feelings to help Zero?

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight belongs to the wonderful Matsuri Hino-sama. I only borrow the characters and manipulate them, giving my sex-crazed plot bunnies free range to do as they please. I only own my fucked up, perverted mind and the plot bunnies that inhabit it.

* * *

**Background/Introduction**

Kaname Kuran is not the heartless pureblood he makes himself out to be. In fact, our handsome pureblood has a secret. His calm exterior was just for show. Inside, he was aching for an emotional connection. For the past several months he has kept a protective watch over, none other than, Zero Kiryuu. The ex-human hunter has been showing signs of increased frustration and distress. Kaname has caught Zero eyeing the necks of several day class girls during class cross-over, but before Kaname could approach him, the hunter had already caught himself and averted his eyes. It could be said that Kaname is just looking out for the Day Class students, but that would not be the entire truth. It wasn't the humans he was so intently interested in. No, his attention is solely focused on the silver haired hunter.

Having watched Zero cope with the tragic loss of his family four years ago, there has always been a part of Kaname that was curious about the boy. Seeing him claw at the left side of his neck until it bled made Kaname's heart ache. He wanted to wrap the boy in his arms and make the pain go away. Ah, but that was years ago. Kaname knew Zero would have never let him get that close, he had never let him get close from the beginning. The brunet couldn't blame the younger teen. Not only is Kaname a vampire, but a pureblood. Just like the one that had brutally murdered the Kiryuu family and took Zero's twin brother, Ichiru.

As the years passed, things changed somewhere in between. The Zero he sees now is no longer the traumatized 13 year old, although the hunter may still try to hide the painful memories that haunt him. He has grown into a strong, defiant young man of age 17. Although Zero still finds it hard to accept that he is no longer human, the fact that he hasn't fully shunned vampires is surprising. Attending Cross Academy and escorting the Night Class might have been good therapy for Zero.

Kaname can no longer convince himself that he doesn't have feelings for the hunter, because in reality, he wants Zero to be his. Not as a possession, but as an equal who can stand by his side and share his feelings. So, what draws the pureblood to the rebellious hunter? Surely a pureblood would be looked down upon if he had an ex-human lover. But that's just it. Watching Zero from a distance had given Kaname enough time to battle the uncertainty and confirm that the one he wants… is Zero Kiryuu.

The silver-haired hunter never saw Kaname as a pureblood. The younger teen never even knew that Kaname was watching him slowly fall to Level E. That is, until Kaname was throwing him down on the ground and practically making him drink from the pureblood's offered neck. Once Zero had taken enough to bring him back from the End, Kaname had made Zero promise to come to him if his bloodlust began to flare up again. Not only would that prevent Zero's fall to Level E, but it would give Kaname the opportunity to get closer to the hunter.

Kaname was trying to close the gap between him and the hunter. His goal was to get Zero to see that he doesn't have to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders alone, bottling up all his emotions wasn't healthy. If he could get Zero to open up to him, maybe they would recognize that they had more in common than anyone might have thought. Kaname only hoped that Zero would accept his feelings. He had never really considered the silver haired hunter's feelings directed at him before. There is only one way for Kaname to find out: Next time Zero needs blood, if he seeks out Kaname, then he must not completely hate him. If Zero doesn't... well, let's hope that Zero doesn't choose death over accepting Kaname's blood.

* * *

// Edit: 12.21.09 //

**A/N:** Well this is the Prologue! (Pretty much the background info for **_The Prince's Knight_**). Again, thank you **irmina** for the wonderful ideas. I hope you will continue to review and let me know if this turns into something similar to your original ideas. As for everyone else, let me know how this turned out! When I post the next chapter, I will take down the notice.

Again I apologize to everyone for my unorganized laziness to overcome this obstacle.

While this tries to climb it's way up from the bottom of the "Priority Pile", please continue to check out my other stories (more will be on their way)!

_Typing for her life,_

_~RukiRomance_


	2. Lay Down Your Arms

**The Prince's Knight**

Chapter 1 - Lay Down Your Arms

**A/N:** I have taken into account a few generous ideas, and mixed them in a giant barrel. I would like to thank **irmina** for taking the time to send amazing ideas to get me out of my writer's block from hell and back on track! Please forgive my lack of updating and laziness. Now that I have my laptop, I will be working on my stories WAY more often. So sit back, relax, and _finally_ enjoy the official start of _**The Prince's Knight**_!

**Warning(s): **suicidal thoughts and attempt, blood, language.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing but my psychotic plot bunnies and the stories they force me to write. Vampire Knight rightfully belongs to Matsuri Hino-sama. I only borrow her characters and make Kaname an occasional OOC seme and force Zero to take his rightful position as a moody uke!

* * *

_**Cross Academy- Sun Dorms. Zero's Room. 1:27 AM.**_

_We find our gorgeous hunter in his chamber. His eyes are fluctuating from lavender to bright crimson. After stripping off his clothes with fumbling hands, Zero picks up a night shirt that is a few sizes too big and pulls it over his head, covering his naked body. The tee is loose and hangs down, stopping just above his knees. He takes his place in bed, curled into a tight ball on his side and facing the wall. The pain our beloved Zero is feeling is evident on his beautiful face, the usual mask of a fierce glare currently broken, given way by agony. Now that he is safe in the privacy of his only sanctuary, he can let his true emotions come forth. He gives into the tears blurring his vision, letting a few silently stream down his cheeks. Zero is being thrust into bloodlust, only this time it's much more intense, and he is having a hard time coping with the sudden surge of need._

-X-

_The thirst is getting worse._

Zero whimpers softly. The feel of his fangs lengthening and becoming fully aroused was growing more uncomfortable with each passing minute. The tip of one fang on the top grazes Zero's lower lip, puncturing it slightly, momentarily pulling his attention away from his burning insides. The metallic aftertaste is bitter and repulsive as the blood touches the hunter's tongue. _Fuck. _He can't deny it any longer. The annoying 'crave' for blood is not just a tight squeeze in his chest or a just-bearable dry throat anymore. _It can't be helped. I'm dying… and the End is approaching at an alarming rate…_ Even though Kuran let the hunter drink from him that one time, it only made the teen's transformation's speed increase, or so it seemed. Everything started going downhill from there; the night Kaname had cornered him and made him feed.

_But is blaming Kuran really going to do anything? I mean nothing to him, so why did he seek me out? He stuck his neck out for me, literally, and practically forced me to drink from him! I don't think I can afford to trust him… the look in his eyes at the time, there was something unusual lurking in their garnet depths that made me nervous. When I was still a hunter-in-training, Yagari-sensei made it perfectly clear, "vampires are not to be trusted", and after the 'accident' 4 years ago… it only proved how immoral vampires could actually turn out to be. Maybe Kuran is planning something?_

Assaulted with fire rolling in his gut, Zero was jerked out of his thoughts. Turning over onto his back, he stares at the ceiling. Knowing his eyes are now completely full of bloodlust, he squeezes his eyes tightly shut and tries to think of something to take his mind off of blood. Placing his right arm over his eyes, his left fist grips his baggy night-T viciously in a futile attempt to extinguish the flames licking violently at his lungs. _Could Kuran's blood have poisoned me?_ A weak and pained chuckle escaped the hunter's parched lips; mentally kicking myself for even thinking something as utterly ass-backwards. _He's a pureblood, Kiryuu. Why would he give his blood to you just to waste it and watch you die? On top of that, his blood is sacred. Stop trying to blame Kuran for your falling to Level E._ Zero removed the arm cover his eyes, dropping it by his side. _He said to go to him… if my bloodlust started up again. _Tears freely streamed down the sides of his face, cooling as they were exposed to the night air. _I can't… No, I won't… I refuse to feed off of anyone, humans and vampires! No one deserves to share my pain. This is my burden to carry alone…_

Intense heat started to course throughout his entire body making the hunter seal on the left side of his neck throb insistently. Zero's heart rate began to increase, pumping blood like liquid fire through his veins. The rapid flowing of heated blood caused Zero's skin to become irritated, as if he was being repeatedly stabbed with billions of needles. _Just like Kuran had said, I'm a threat to everyone around me. I've hurt Yuuki so many times, sinking my fangs into her delicate neck so roughly that it made her cry. I lose control too easily and the people I love pay for it. And when I fed from Kuran, he had to yank my fangs from his neck and was breathing quickly. The last thing I remember seeing before passing out was the pained look in his eyes. _Zero's breathing was growing unsteady. A lump in his throat had formed from not allowing himself to cry and it threatened to block his air way.

Groaning, the hunter pushed himself up in a sitting position and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He let his head hang, his chin almost touching his chest. When his feet touched the chilled hardwood floor, he sighed. The coolness was pleasant, sending tiny jolts of electricity up his spine. Placing his elbows on his knees, he leaned forward and held his head in his hands. Fingers threaded through his silver hair and pulled slightly at the strands in frustration. _I can't take this anymore… Kuran's blood was supposed to stave off my bloodlust longer, not drive me closer to insanity!_ Zero grits his teeth, his jaw muscles tensing with tremendous strength. Both top and bottom fangs pressed into his gums. As his hands grip tighter onto his hair, a low growl resonates from the hunter's chest. The strength of his bloodlust continues to increase. Soon, the hunter is going to lose control and be forced into survival mode.

Needing something to distract him at all costs, Zero raises his head. Standing up on trembling legs, he makes his way over to his dresser. _How could I have hurt so many people and still be allowed to attend here?_ There was a somber look in Zero's eyes as he placed his hands on the handles of the top drawer. _I'm nothing but a monster. When Shizuka took everything from me, why did she allow me to live? Why couldn't she have just killed me along with mom and dad?_

Zero opened the drawer halfway. Inside there were a variety of hunter weapons. All of which had anti-vampire properties. The moonlight streaming through the open window glinted off of the metal utensils inside the drawer. Gazing at the weapons, Zero tried to remember all the information he had learned about each object. _Yagari-sensei had explained that each weapon had invaluable meaning and purpose._ Looking at the weapons reminded Zero of the many Level E vampires he's exterminated. _What would it be like to be the one on the receiving end? Everyone wouldn't have to worry about me being a threat if I was to just disappear. Maybe then, Yuuki's smile would be genuine and she could laugh with the happiness she deserves._

To anyone else, the contents in the hunter's dresser would look like a serial killer's arsenal. With a quick glance, a normal human would see (what appears to be) an ordinary dagger, a steel body gun, and several combat knives. One would think that they were collector items by the way they were placed. Every weapon was polished to perfection and resting on different colored velvet cloth. But looks can be deceiving. To a hunter, these weapons were used for silent execution; something Zero was trained to do.

Like a moth to a flame, Zero was drawn to the only firearm in the drawer.

Bloody Rose was placed in the middle of the drawer on a black, velvet handkerchief. His weapon of choice, and the only one he was allowed to carry on campus. Not only was it given to him by Kaien Cross, but having the handgun holstered at his waist seemed to bring him comfort. When Zero had received the silver firearm, Headmaster Cross had made it clear that the body of Bloody Rose was bound to the ex-human, the bullets were not. He was the only one that could wield the silver pistol, making it almost a part of himself.

Zero had lost count of the number of times Bloody Rose has come face to face with Kaname. A soft smile graced Zero's lips. _No matter how many times I threaten to kill him I don't think I would ever be able to pull the trigger._ Zero didn't know how to feel. His inner turmoil was sending confusing thoughts racing through his head. One question was louder than the rest: _When did I start having feelings toward Kuran?_

Zero grunted and tightened his grip on the drawer handles when a fierce pang of hunger shot through his body. Thinking of Kaname only led to the thought of his blood; the crimson liquid that could extinguish the fire in the hunters burning lungs. Zero could only imagine the way Kaname's blood had tasted the first time. Having the sweet, thick lifeblood flow down his parched throat was too incredible to be explained with mere words. He had never experienced anything like that in his life!

He needed that blood. The pure blood only Kaname could provide was the only thing that could pull him back from the darkness of insanity. There was no other option. If he went to Yuuki, he would end up draining her… His bloodlust had come on so quickly that there was no way he could have been prepared. His sense of rationality was slipping, as was his control.

Zero was starting to hyperventilate.

_Why? Why does it have to be like this? I really don't want to hurt him or anyone else… but this __**craving**__ is too strong to resist… I can't fight it much longer. At this point, the whole school is in danger- all because of me._

Tears of fear, rage, and pain started to streak down the hunter's cheeks. If he didn't do something, there was going to be a lot of bloodshed tonight. He was going to end up killing people and would, no doubt, be killed once the smell of human blood hit the air.

_I'll end this myself… before anyone else has to suffer. It's not like I'll be missed…_

Without thinking, Zero grabbed Bloody Rose. With tears flooding his eyes, he managed a small smile. _Heh, soon it will all be over…_

As if knowing that it's host body was about to be destroyed, the vampire within Zero snarled, sending the bloodlust into full rage. It fought valiantly, trying to gain full control of Zero's body to fulfill its desire for blood. It wasn't going down without a fight. There was no way in hell it was going quietly either. It was going to kick and scream until Zero was left with nothing but to give in. After all, they were one in the same.

Zero cried out. He was losing the battle and his control was slipping fast. With the little control he had left he gripped Bloody Rose tightly and raised it to his chest, aiming for his heart. The vampire inside him was enraged. The hunter's limbs felt as if they were tied tightly with chains, making his movements slow and jerky. His body was being told to do two different things at the same time. The only thing left was to see whose will was stronger.

Forcing the last bit of his willpower, Zero was able to pull the trigger.

The vampire knew it was losing the inner combat of will. Sharing the same being with another was irritating. It was putting up a damn good fight too, so there was no way he would let his host end his misery so easily. '_Zero may be strong, but his mind is weak_.' Pushing a little harder for control, the vampire was able to shake the hunter's aim more to the left as his finger applied just enough pressure to set off the gun. _'Damn you brat! I will withdraw for now…'_ The anti-vampire bullet went through Zero's left shoulder. Searing pain radiated from the wound, causing the hunter to scream out in pain.

Bloody Rose slipped from Zero's grasp as he sank to the floor. Cringing in unimaginable pain, his right hand instinctively went to his injured shoulder to apply pressure. His body began to fall forward, the over load of pain was wreaking havoc on his mind. Zero's vision began to fade in and out. _Damn it… I missed…_ He didn't plan to miss. His soul intention was to end it all. Zero didn't plan on having to suffer more pain.

Zero's night shirt had become absolutely drenched in his own blood. The once white fabric was now deep red. Wincing, the hunter let gravity pull his body all the way down to the floor, making sure to land on his right side. He was losing a lot of blood. And the fact that he was in full blown bloodlust… this was just not his day.

_Maybe this just might work… if I lose enough blood there will be no way to escape death… maybe… just maybe…_

If he could have, Zero would have smiled. As his eye lids grew heavier, he waited to slip into unconsciousness. Little did he know his wish was never going to be fulfilled…

-X-

_Something doesn't feel right…_

It seemed like any other boring night; listening to the professor talk about something they already knew, not caring, then losing interest after the first five minutes. Everything went as usual, but there was something…different about tonight. Kaname found his mind wandering as he stared out the window. Ever since class change-over he had this unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. The pureblood absentmindedly rubbed the left side of his neck, where he had made Zero feed from. He noted that it seemed to itch, just a slight prickle beneath the skin. _Hmmm… Could Kiryuu be hungry again?_

After Kaname made Zero drink from him, a one-way bond was created. Since Kaname did not draw blood from Zero, the bond wasn't completed. Kaname being a pureblood only made him more sensitive to the bond. If the bond remains one-way, then eventually it will fade and remain dormant. Kaname knew the risks, he was sure to be careful.

"Ah…!?"

A quick pain under his fingers on his neck startled the pureblood, his hand pulling back as mere reflex to the sudden jolt. _What the…? _

"Kaname-sama, is everything ok?" The professor's voice got Kaname's attention. _No, everything is not ok… but I'm not sure what is wrong either…_

Everyone was looking at the pureblood curiously. Yes, something was wrong. A soft gasp had the brunet's head snapping to land on Aidou Hanabusa. The blond noble had both hand cupped over his nose, his words mumbled as he spoke.

"B-blood!?"

_Definitely not good!! _Kaname had somehow made eye contact with Takuma Ichijou, sending a silent order to 'keep everyone calm while I take care of the problem'. When Takuma nodded in understanding, Kaname stood quickly and headed for the door. He made sure to keep his voice calm and stern even as panic coursed through his body. There was definitely something wrong.

"No one is to leave under any circumstances. I would advise everyone to take a few blood tablets and remain seated. If anyone gives Ichijou a hard time they will have to answer to me."

By the time he finished speaking he was already out the door. The smell of blood was weak but it was definitely coming from on campus. Kaname had unknowingly put the pieces together and stopped in his tracks. As if cold water was poured over his head he shivered. The agitated feel of the bite area Zero had bitten, the uneasy feeling distracting him from his studies, and now the smell of blood? _Could it be…Kiryuu?_

In less than a second Kaname was racing through the halls of the Sun Dorm at inhuman speed, aware that the scent of blood only grew stronger as he neared Zero's room. He felt nauseous, dreading the scene he would soon be witnessing. When he reached the door, he didn't hesitate to open it.

_Blood. _

Kaname was hit with the scent of blood ten times stronger than before he opened the door. He groaned as his arm shot up to cover his nose. Put into simple term, it was like walking head first into a brick wall. If he wasn't a pureblood there would have been no way in hell he could have controlled his bloodlust. Being a pureblood was only helped, but because he had feeling for Zero, it made it possible to put aside his bloodlust. Kaname only dreaded it when his bloodlust was replaced with heart-stopping worry.

_Zero._

The pureblood's heart jumped into high gear when he caught sight of the silver-haired teen on the floor covered in his own blood. Fear swarmed his senses as he quickly crossed the room to kneel next to the motionless form. Kaname must have been in shock. He couldn't begin to fathom what could have happened. His mind registered that yes, there was a shitload of blood, and yes, all of it belonged to Zero. Kaname's body trembled with rage. _The bastard who did this is going to find himself in a hell like no other! _

Looking down at the body before him, Kaname spotted the origin of all the blood. The hunter's left shoulder was sporting a well-sized hole that look fairly fresh. _Wait a minute… Why hasn't it started to heal already? Unless…_

Kaname's blood ran cold as he turned his head, his eyes landing on Bloody Rose. _H-he shot himself!?_ Scooping the hunter up in his arms, he froze when the hunter groaned. Kaname's eyes widened. _He's conscious!?_

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: **(hides under a rock) Gomen! I really do hate ending a chapter with a cliffhanger! (mumbles: not really) But it leaves me with something to work with for the next chapter!! So now that I updated, will you be so kind as to drop a review? Again, I must give my many thanks to **irmina** who continues to shower me with amazing ideas. THANK YOU SO MUCH, MY LOVE! =^_^=

So how was the first chapter of _**The Prince's Knight**_?

_Working hard on catching up,_

_~RukiRomance_


	3. Confessions Of Hope

_**The Prince's Knight**_

Chapter 2 – Confessions Of Hope

**A/N: **Chapter 2 is here! Thank you, everyone who has read, enjoyed, and reviewed my stories!! It really does give me confidence and encouragement to keep them going. My profile has been updated (redone) for those who have not checked it out lately! I have been working on my newest story **_Keep Me Close _**and can't wait to finish the next chapter. Things may get slow, since mid terms killed my poor plot bunnies (and the new semester brings Economics with a sensei that just might kill me with homework x_x). However, I make up for a week of slow typing by staying up all night Friday and sleeping in Saturday! New plots have rattled my brain, even tried to take over the plots of my other stories, so... LOOK FORWARD TO A LOT OF ANGST AND LOVIN' THAT MIGHT BE COMIN' SOON!!!

**Warning(s): **Pure FLUFF – so much you might just choke! =^.^=

**Disclaimer: **Again, I own nothing but my shadow/plot bunnies, my laptop, and a few other things- except Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino owns that. Not making money from this, only converting more K/Z fans (hopefully)!!

* * *

_Looking down at the body before him, Kaname spotted the origin of all the blood. The hunter's left shoulder was sporting a well-sized hole that looked fairly fresh._ _**Wait a minute… Why hasn't it started to heal already? Unless…**_

_Kaname's blood ran cold as he turned his head, his eyes landing on Bloody Rose._** _H-he shot himself!?_** _Scooping the hunter up in his arms, he froze when the hunter groaned. Kaname's eyes widened._** _He's conscious!?_**

_**-x-o-x-**_

Zero's body was limp when Kaname had lifted him from the floor. Had his mind not been so rattled by shock, the pureblood would have noticed the hunter's lack of undergarments. Cradling the injured teen gently, Kaname tried not to breathe in the intoxicating scent of Zero's lifeblood.

The once white night shirt was slowly being dyed crimson, fanning out from the hunter's left shoulder. Zero would be out of commission for quite a while. Not only was his shoulder blade probably (and more than likely) shattered, but with the loss of so much blood, healing a wound caused by an anti-vampire weapon would take days alone. Add the fact that his bones were fragmented by the impact of the bullet, which acted like a mini grenade when it was fired at point blank range, bone regeneration would take weeks to heal properly. And that is _if _it is properly looked after and monitored. If anything, he was going to have a descent sized scar.

Kaname's grip on Zero tightened, holding the younger teen's body firmly against his chest in the most protective gesture. He couldn't care in the least that his white Night Class uniform was now ruined, still absorbing the hunter's blood and soaking the fine fabric in the thick, crimson liquid. He had made it just in time. If Zero had been found even five minutes later, he would have surely died from blood loss, leaving only the dust of his remains.

Still in shock, the pureblood mechanically walked over to the hunter's bed and placed Zero down gently. Taking a seat next to Zero's prone body on the edge of the bed, Kaname began to gather his jumbled thoughts. _What the hell were you thinking, Zero?_ The blood flowing freely from the silver-haired teen's shoulder refused to clot. Anti-vampire elements were developed by master hunters. Their soul purpose was to hinder the healing capabilities all vampires possess- Level Ds' have the slowest healing time while purebloods' have the fastest, almost healing instantly. With so much blood pouring from the hunter's body, Kaname knew Zero would need to feed, sooner rather than later. If he didn't, there was no doubt his mental state would shatter and insanity would consume him, and worst case scenario would force Kaname to put down the crazed hunter – permanently.

"Hn..." Zero's face pinched together in agony. His lungs were on fire, his bloodlust only increasing. His shoulder was also burning, the effect of the anti-vampire bullet disabling any form of healing and irritating the wound further. Kaname turned and placed his hand on Zero's forehead, smoothing the wrinkle between his brows. The gentle and unexpected touch earned a startled gasp from the hunter as his clouded amethyst eyes shot open.

Fear momentarily took over Zero's senses. _Someone was touching him_. In his weakened state he knew he was completely vulnerable, at the mercy of anyone, or anything, that happened to be in such close proximity. When his vision focused, he was met with dim glowing crimson orbs. _A vampire._ Still a little delusional, Zero managed a ragged chuckle. _Just a little longer and I would have passed out... maybe indefinitely... _Recognizing the vampire's aura as none other than Kuran Kaname, the hunter was filled with an array of emotions. A saddened smile spread on Zero's pale face.

"Come to finish me off?" Zero's voice was hoarse, parched and craving thick lifeblood to be flowing down his throat.

Kaname removed his hand and sighed, running the same hand through his chocolate tresses. _Is he really as dense as I thought? If I was going to 'off you' then you wouldn't be speaking, now would you Zero?_ The pureblood didn't voice his irritation, instead he inhaled deeply to calm himself.

"You are going to be the death of me, Zero..."

All expression left Zero's face, except for confusion. His eyes widened slightly and his mouth went slack. _What? _Amethyst eyes met scarlet. Zero was utterly dumbfounded._ Wha- What did he mean 'I'd be the death of him'? And... did he just address me by my first name? _Nothing was making sense to the hunter at the moment. Kaname was acting... out of the ordinary. _Its not like we're close or anything, so why would Kaname be here in the first place?_ Zero was sure that they had never reached a level of respect for each other to even be considered "friends". Not only were their personalities polar opposites, but the pureblood was way out of the hunter's league by leaps and bounds. Zero couldn't see the pureblood getting off his high horse just to socialize with him, a lowly and unworthy Level D- and falling. _Maybe that's the reason I've become more curious about Kuran, the 'unobtainable' status he flaunts so freely has drawn me in, piquing my interest. I've found myself... wanting to have him as mine and mine only... W-WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING!? Have I really lost my mind!? _If there were any blood in Zero's body to spare, he would have flushed all shades of red. He might have even laughed until he cried at his random inner confession for the pureblood he supposedly hated. But at the moment Zero was feeling the effects of blood loss.

The prolonged silence was getting uncomfortable and Zero was trying to stop the ceiling from spinning. Kaname noticed Zero's blank stare just as his eyelids slowly slipped closed, his eyes starting to roll back in their sockets. Kaname grit his teeth. _Shit. He's lost too much blood. There's no time, he has to feed, now! _Moving closer to Zero, Kaname tried to stave off a panic attack.

"Zero! Hey, don't close your eyes."

Cupping the hunter's face in his palms, Kaname began tapping Zero's cheeks with moderate force to get him to open his eyes. Passing out meant no oxygen was getting to his brain. No blood, no oxygen, no brain function, body starts shutting down, and then no more Zero.

"You need blood. Here..."

Lifting Zero into a more-or-less sitting position while supporting his head in the crook of his arm, Kaname brought the hunter's lips to the side of his neck- near Zero's previous bite area. Bracing for the initial pinch of fangs, Kaname didn't expect to feel an open palm press against his chest... pushing him away. Not wanting to cause the injured teen more pain, Kaname let the hunter put some distance between them by slowly releasing him.

"Zero...?"

The hunter groaned as he pushed himself up into a full sitting position with his right arm. Zero's body felt as if it had gotten ran over by a steam roller and tossed off the peak of Mt. Fuji. Aches and pains sent shock-waves from his head all the way to his toes. His left arm was useless, his shoulder and collar bones both shattered and splintered, pinching and poking the flesh and muscle surrounding the jagged bone fragments. Lowering his eyes to his lap, Zero bit his bottom lip, fighting back the urge to scream out his agony. Taking a shaky breath to find his composure, the hunter shook his head slightly. Afraid he might burst into tears, Zero barely spoke above a whisper.

"N-no... I can't..."

Kaname stared at Zero with shock and concern. _He's denying my blood? But why? His body will be able to start healing sooner with pure blood flowing through his veins, possibly countering the effects the anti-vampire bullet caused on contact._ There was really no rational reason Zero should be refusing to take Kaname's blood. He was only going to suffer without it. _Was Zero really trying to end everything?_ Kaname mentally slapped himself, _Of course he was, baka! Why else would he have a bullet, fired from his own weapon, go through his shoulder- just missing his heart? _Frustrated, the pureblood only looked at the silver head lowered before him.

"Yes, you can. Here I am, willingly sticking my neck out for you in the most literal sense, offering my blood. Yet you refuse. Care to tell me why?"

Kaname was doing his best to stay calm with the hunter. Losing his patience with the injured teen would only make the situation worse than it was already. But the thought of losing the silver-haired hunter could very well shatter the pureblood's heart. Zero, _his Zero, _was no longer fighting... he was giving up, just like how everyone had given up on him. This was a side of Zero he had not seen before. The sense of guilt and remorse the hunter was giving off made Kaname inwardly cringe, his heart aching in his chest. Seeing Zero in such a vulnerable state was enough to set Kaname's feelings for the younger teen ablaze. The state the hunter was in now reminded Kaname of a wounded animal left for dead.

Refusing to look up at the pureblood, Zero could feel tears brim his eyes. He wasn't given the option to answer or not. Sure, the pureblood had spoken his request in question form, but Kaname was waiting to hear Zero's lame-ass excuse for not taking his blood. _What's the point of avoiding his question...? I've been fighting a losing battle...Always have been... _Zero has lost everything; his family, self-respect, hope. What more was there left to fight for?

"You... You don't understand..."

Not expecting Zero's answer, the pureblood raised an elegant brow, showing his obvious confusion. The adrenaline-rush Kaname experienced upon identifying the spilled blood was now dying down. His heart-rate steadied and his blood pressure finally returned to normal. As he came down from his high, he could clearly see the hunter's bloodied body start to curl in on itself, unconsciously going into a defensive position. However, letting Zero sit there bleeding and refusing to take the pureblood's graciously given blood, was just not acceptable. Kaname's top priority was getting Zero to feed and get his wounds taken care of. And he would do just that - by any means necessary.

"Maybe if you explain, I'd be able to understand. My blood could help reduce the pain I know you are in, as well as jump-start your body's healing ability to help fight off the anti-vampire toxin coursing through your veins."

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Zero spoke in a hushed whisper.

"I don't want... to be the one inflicting pain on you..."

Zero spoke so softly that what he had said was almost missed. But having an unparalleled sense of hearing, Kaname almost felt his eyes pop out of his pretty little head. _Is he... concerned about me? Could he perhaps have f-... No... I'm probably reading too far into what his words could mean... right? _

Zero was finally being honest with himself. He didn't want to have to hide behind a cracked mask any longer, not when this could be his last chance to do so. Sure, laying his feelings on the table made him feel vulnerable as well as completely susceptible to rejection, but he wanted the chance to express himself for the last time. Throwing his pride away and surrendering to the darkness would finally give him the gratification of being free- from everything.

He _didn't _want to be the root of everyone's fear and pain. No one trusted him, his rebellious look adding a "don't even breathe on me or I'll cut you" vibe only freaked everyone out. No doubt he would probably be chased with sharpened wooden stakes if the humans found out he was a vampire losing his sanity. Simply put, Zero was considered a freak. A reject. Cast aside by his peers, the only one to accept him completely for who and what he had become, was Yuuki. That is, until he lost control over his bloodlust and selfishly took her blood by force, severing the thread of trust that had formed between them. That was the last and only thing keeping Zero grounded. Since living was a nuisance to everyone, he had come to the conclusion that death was his last resort. Only that had ended in complete failure. If the stubborn pureblood would have just left him where he was, all the problems pertaining to the hunter would fade into nothingness. _Hadn't he ever heard the saying 'Let sleeping dogs lie'? _Zero was letting his emotions run too high, and his control to hold himself together was slowly slipping. Tears of anger, guilt, fear, and agony formed and fell silently down his cheeks, dropping into his lap before he had the chance to wipe them away.

The smell of salt got Kaname's attention, his hand moving of it's own accord to the hunter's chin and lifting his head to make their eyes meet. Zero's lavender orbs were silently drowning in rising tears. The sight was heartbreaking. But it really was a sight to behold. Zero has never cried in front of anyone, at least as far as Kaname knows. But it was strange, _Why does he cry? If the pain is so unbearable, why continue to suffer and deny the blood I've offered? This doesn't make sense..._

Sighing, Kaname used the pad of his thumb to gently swipe the tear streaks from the hunter's cheeks.

"Zero, if the pain is too much, accept my blood to help ease your discomfort,"

Zero simply closed his eyes and shook his head, as much as his broken collar bone would allow.

"Why not?" Kaname's voice came out calm and controlled. Completely opposite of how the pureblood was actually feeling.

"I don't deserve it..."

Zero's answer had caught the pureblood off guard. '_Doesn't deserve it?'_ Kaname cocked his head to the side, more confused than ever.

"I believe that would be my decision on the matter, not yours. If you did not deserve my blood, I would not be here. Nor would I have provoked you into drinking from me the first ti- "

Zero let out a choked sob.

"What does this have to do with you anyway, Kuran!? I never, NEVER, asked for your help in the first place! I would rather you kill me instead of acting concerned... it's much less painful..."

Zero had lowered his head and tried to stop crying. Gripping his wounded shoulder with his right hand, he used the pain to distract him. Having Kaname so close was messing with Zero's ability to think straight, unless the loss of blood was responsible for that.

Kaname's heart gave a twinge of guilt and remorse. Words sure could cut deeper than the sharpest blade, for the hunter's words tore through the pureblood, stripping him of his barrier and leaving his soul exposed for everyone's prying eyes. His composure finally snapped. If that was what Zero thought, there was no better time than now to come out and reassure the hunter.

In seconds, Kaname had straddled the hunter's legs and wrapped his arms around Zero, one arm around his shoulders as his other hand threaded through silver hair. He was hunched slightly to embrace the smaller teen. Zero's face was pressed awkwardly against Kaname's shoulder, shell-shocked at the pureblood's action.

"Your wrong, Zero. This has _everything _to do with me because it involves _you_. You have no idea how scared shit-less I was when I realized the scent of blood lead straight to your room. Finding you on the floor covered in blood... I didn't know whether to throw up, cry, or kill something..."

Kaname pulled back, making eye contact with Zero.

"You have always had a place in my heart. Thoughts of you invade my mind at all hours. Ever since you were first brought here, you had been wary of vampires. Being a pureblood, I could sense your fear and resentment. However, I was still drawn to you. Over the years, I made no move to get close to you other than what was physically and emotionally necessary. I promised myself that when you needed help, I would be there for you. Then... when I decided to make you drink from me, I was so happy. Having that kind of physical connection was something I had always dreamed about,"

Zero was speechless. _Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing? Is he-? _Zero's train of thought was brought to an abrupt stop. Kaname had leaned in and pressed his lips to the hunter's in a gentle, cautious, chaste kiss. It had only lasted a second. Kaname shifted to the side and leaned in closer to Zero's ear, whispering softly.

"_I love you, Zero._"

Zero's breath caught in his throat, almost choking him. Tears of happiness flowed freely from his swollen eyes. _K-Kaname... loves me..._ If the hunter had the strength, he would have embraced the pureblood still poised across his thighs. A flutter in his heart had Zero nuzzling the brunet's shoulder.

As if sensing the younger teen's elation, Kaname though that it was time to encourage the hunter to take his blood, lest he pass out and perish from excessive blood loss. _I still cannot fathom why Zero would have gone so far as to commit suicide... I had made him promise to come to me if he __started to go into bloodlust..._ The pureblood let a disappointed frown tug at the corners of his lips, _Did I really come off as unapproachable...?_ Looking down the hunter's deathly pale neck, he could clearly see the bluish veins pulsing urgently. His eyes were then pulled to the cause of all this chaos, the bullet wound and Zero's traumatized shoulder.

Pushing the dark thoughts to the back of his mind, Kaname focused completely on getting Zero to feed. He reached up and unbuttoned then removed his ruined Night Class jacket as well as his scarlet necktie, dropping the garments of clothing somewhere on the floor next to the bed. Unclasping the collar of the black silk undershirt, Kaname pulled the fabric down and exposed the side of his neck closest to the hunter's face.

"Please, accept my blood, Zero. I can't stand to see you suffer anymore," Kaname whispered, the hurt and pleading in his voice genuine.

"O-ok..."

Without further hesitation, Zero's fangs penetrated the sensitive neck, drawing Kaname's pure blood greedily. The extravagant sensation of the burning liquid slide down his parched throat had Zero groaning. As much as he tried to be gentle, the amount of blood his body needed was great and it needed that sinful elixir as quickly as it could get it. The irritating burning around the wound on Zero's shoulder soon dulled to a faint throb.

After taking a majority of Kaname's blood, the hunter's bloodlust was sated and he carefully extracted his fangs from the brunet's bloodied neck. Zero licked the puncture wounds in an attempt to help the holes heal, although with the effects of the anti-vampire bullet, they bled until Kaname's natural healing powers kicked in after the feeding.

Once the hunter's fangs were free, Kaname's breath was labored. Zero had taken more blood than he had anticipated. Fighting the urge to just fall over and pass out, the pureblood looked up at Zero, glimpsing a relieved smile tug at the hunter's lips.

"Thank you, Kaname, for loving me... and," Zero leaned forward and touched his lips to Kaname's, only pulling back enough to whisper, "_I think... I love you too_,"

Upon hearing the hunter profess his love, Kaname couldn't hold back the happiness that flooded his being. A satisfied purr radiated from his chest as his arms encircled the hunter, unknowingly squeezing with more strength than was comfortable. The hug was more painful that pleasing for Zero, as splintered bone fragments grated against each other.

"AH! K-KANAME!! M-MY ARM! HNN!"

Kaname immediately released Zero, quickly fumbling over his words trying to apologize.

"Shit! Zero, Gomen! I... that... You said... and then..."

"I-It's ok, really... Just try not to move my left arm," Zero blushed. He practically squealed a moment ago. _But it did hurt like a bitch..._

Kaname brushed the back of his fingers across one of Zero's cheek, looking deeply into the hunter's beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Do you mean it? I mean, do you really love me, Zero?"

Being so close, Kaname had seen Zero's pupils contract. A puff of air caressed the brunet's face as Zero softly chuckled.

"Yes. I really love you. I think I always have, I was just being bull-headed and tried denying my true feelings."

If Hell hadn't frozen over, Kaname was sure that pigs now had wings. The unguarded emotion the hunter was expressing released a billion butterflies in the pureblood's stomach. The foreign feeling wasn't unpleasant. In fact, it started to almost become a craving. Kaname wanted to feel his stomach tie in knots when Zero was openly allowing his emotions and true self to be seen. Maybe, just maybe, this can be a new beginning, instead of a tragic end.

Kaname smiled, pressing another chaste kiss to lips that pulsed with warmth. The though alone made Kaname giddy. _That wonderful warmth... My blood mixing with his... In a way, it could be a very erotic thought. An indirect coupling- yeah, that's what I would call it._ The pureblood's eyes bore into Zero's, making the hunter shift uncomfortably under the pureblood's intense scrutiny.

"Um, Kaname? I think my legs have fallen asleep..." Zero blushed. The pureblood wasn't heavy, but the circulation in his legs was being delayed by the pressure. Kaname was jarred from his sinful thoughts by the sweetly smooth voice.

Realizing that Zero must still be in pain, as well as in an uncomfortable position, the pureblood lifted himself off the hunter's legs, whispering an apology. He was still a little emotionally stunned that Zero had actually said that he loved him.

Kaname no longer cared about what people might say about this forbidden love. The feeling of being whole, giving and receiving mutual love, was something the pureblood had lived without his entire life. But finally being granted access to Zero's tattered and frayed heart, there was nothing that could separate them.

Zero tried to move his injured arm into a more comfortable position. But the slightest adjustment sent jolts of electricity up his arm and down his spine. Gasping, he grit his teeth to keep from screaming. Kaname heard the intake of breath and rubbed Zero's back to try and soothe the distressed hunter. _He needs to have his shoulder looked at, it must be agonizing._

Looking at the hunter, blood soaked and beautiful, he also remembered the effect Zero's blood had when Aidou had caught a faint whiff. Face-palming, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, ready to dial his bodyguard's 'in-case-of-an-emergency' number. Zero looked at the pureblood questionably. Smiling, Kaname understood the unsure look and explained before he pressed 'send'.

"The smell of your blood reached the Academy and caused a stir in the classroom, so I'm going to call Seiren to make sure thing have settled. You also need to be examined, so I'll have her inform the Headmaster of the incident as well as ask for his assistance in treating your wound,"

Zero's expression saddened but he nodded none the less. He understood. The situation is risking the safety of everyone attending the Academy and the faster this mishap is taken care of, the better. The silverette nodded in understanding. Kissing Zero's cheek, Kaname got up from the bed and made his way to the window, waiting for Seiren to answer. While he gave instructions, Zero pondered on the events that had taken place.

_Do miracles exist? Or am I just one of the 'lucky' ones? I fully intended to kill myself to protect the ones I considered dear to me. Had Kaname not found me, would I have been happy in the after-life? Probably not... But now, hearing the one person I care most about say he loves me, I think my death would have only hurt him much more._

_I love Kaname. My heart, mind, body, and soul now belong to him. I want to do everything in my power to stay at his side. The urge to protect him is tremendously great. There is nothing that could make me give him up, not since I've finally found my reason to live... _

Zero looked at the back of his savior as the brunet gazed out the window, speaking quietly on the phone.

_Will he let me be at his side? Something in my heart tells me there is no other place where I belong._

**-x-**

Seiren closed her cell phone and placed it back in her pocket. With her instructions given, the petite female vampire swiftly made her way out of the classroom unnoticed. She recalled the urgent but worried voice Kaname had used when he spoke to her moments ago.

"_Seiren, I need you to inform the Headmaster that Kiryuu has been injured and needs medical treatment immediately."_

_Seiren was quick to reply,"Hai, Kaname-sama. Is there anything else that requires my assistance?"_

_The line was quiet momentarily before Kaname answered._

"_No. Just help Takuma if the students get too out of hand. I will not be returning tonight."_

_She had heard the exhaustion in his voice, but as her place was, she had no right to butt into the pureblood's personal business._

"_Very well, Kaname-sama."_

_With that, the line went dead._

Her objective was set. After exiting the Academy, it was only seconds later when she arrived at the Headmaster's humble home. Seeing the lights on in the kitchen, Seiren glanced in and spotted the 'Legendary Hunter' dressed in a frilly powder pink and white apron hovering over a pot on the stove, stirring the contents frantically.

Sweat-dropping, Seiren opened the front door and found her way to the kitchen. Having not been sensed, she cleared her throat loud enough draw the Headmaster's attention.

Startled, Kaien Cross squealed and dropped the seasoning bottle he was holding into a pot of noodles, which were slightly burnt. After turning and seeing the lavender haired vampire, he placed the hand not holding a spoon on his chest and bent over, breathing dramatically.

"S-Seiren-chan, you nearly gave me a heart-attack! Oh no! My soup!!"

Ignoring Kaien's overly dramatic outburst, Seiren began her 'mission'.

"Cross-san, Kaname-sama instructed me to inform you that Kiryuu Zero has been injured and needs medical attention immediately,"

Hearing that Zero was injured snapped Kaien out of his aloofness. Turning off the stove and removing his apron, he looked at Seiren seriously.

"How badly is Zero-kun wounded and where is he at?"

"I was not told of the severity of his injury. Although I believe he is in his dorm with Kaname-sama."

"Kaname-kun is with him? Very well, Seiren-chan, could you grab the medical kit from the bathroom?"

Nodding, Seiren retrieved the kit from bathroom closet and met Kaien at the front door.

"Thank-you. Now, let's head over to the Sun Dorms."

Kaien was preparing for the worst. _What could have happened? If Kaname is with him, did they get into a fight? How was Zero injured and just how bad is it!? _Sighing, both Hunter and vampire made their way through the halls of the Sun Dorm. _I guess we'll find out, won't we?_

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N:** LE GASP!! Please don't stake me yet! The story has only just begun! I know the summary only gives an insight for the first few chapters, but the plot is going to be intense!! The warnings in the intro are waiting patiently to be brought to life! I don't want to ruin the plot or give away too much; but for being wonderful fans and reviewing and adding to faves or alerts, I will give you a mini look into the future! Thanks to the wonderful ideas of **irmina**, I have a plot outline as to what is to come. Asato Ichijou makes an appearance and Kami only knows the wake of destruction will follow (most of the warning are attached to his appearance)!! KYA! Please review and tell me what you think. I apologize if the chapter sort of goes from good to bad to good again – or vice versa – because I worked on this every couple of days, and tonight I was extremely tired!!

MY KITTY IS GONNA HAVE KITTENS SOON!!! SOOOO EXCITED!!! =^^=

_May Vampires Grace Your Dreams,_

_-RukiRomance_


	4. Thus Begins The Healing

_**The Prince's Knight**_

Chapter 3 – Thus Begins the Healing

**A/N:** Hello all my lovelies! I know it's been forever since this was updated, but I have more updates coming soon. This is going to be between 10-15 chapters (I think)! (^_^)" The chapters themselves may increase in length as they go on, so this is just the beginning! I want to thank everyone who has read, enjoyed, reviewed, and added this to faves/alerts! You keep my stories alive! Please donate a minimum of 30 seconds to leave a review after reading to encourage and revive my dead plot bunnies!

**Warning(s):** Nothing too explicit in this chapter. OOC Zero? Look at the previous chapters for the overall warnings. **_This is rated M overall for sexual situations. Yaoi is boyXboy love. Blah, blah, blah... ENJOY!_**

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. I only own my plots and perverted plot bunnies!

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Thus Begins the Healing**

_Zero looked at the back of his savior as the brunet gazed out the window, speaking quietly on the phone. **Will he let me be at his side? Something in my heart tells me there is no other place where I belong.**_

**-x-**

The hunter's room had gone silent after Kaname called Seiren. The pureblood absentmindedly rubbed the side of his neck where Zero had bitten him, his heart skipping a beat. Though the bite was healed, the skin around the bite area was still tender to the touch. And the butterflies that had fluttered about in his stomach were calm but the feeling was still slightly there. It all seemed surreal. Zero had accepted his feelings and even confessed his own. A ghost of a smile spread across Kaname's face.

"I'm sorry,"

The quiet apology had Kaname turning to see Zero looking at him with remorseful eyes, his smile no longer in place. _Why is he apologizing? _Kaname cocked his head to the side in confusion. There was really no reason for Zero to be sorry – unless he was regretting... Seeing the confusion reflected in Kaname's eyes, Zero self consciously coddled his injured arm and spoke,

"Y-Your neck must be sore... I tried to be gentle-" Zero had his head down, his bangs shielding his eyes. Kaname let his previous thoughts die as he sighed. _So he thought he hurt me. Maa-maa. Is there any end to the surprising things Zero can say?_

In a few quick strides, Kaname was at Zero's bedside. With inhuman speed, the brunet gently placed his fingers to the younger's jaw and lifted Zero's chin. He silenced the younger teen by capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

The sudden lip-lock startled Zero, resulting in the silver-haired teen gasping. His head was spinning with the sensation. They had only shared their first kiss not too long ago. So having his lips pressed so firmly to that of Kaname's was beginning to seem almost like a dream. But while Zero's thoughts were still trying to comprehend what was happening, the pureblood had other things in mind. Smiling into the kiss, Kaname took full advantage of the injured teen's surprise and slipped his tongue past Zero's teeth, shocking him even further. With his uninjured arm, Zero reached up and seized a fistful of Kaname's shirt, moaning when the pureblood's tongue coupled with his. Too soon did the need for air make itself known. If it weren't for much needed oxygen, Kaname would have continued to explore the younger teen's mouth. But reluctantly, he withdrew his slick muscle and they parted. Zero's eyes were half-lidded as he caught his breath. His cheeks were faintly flushed as he looked into the brunet's burgundy eyes. Kaname swiped the pad of his thumb across Zero's kiss swollen lips, smiling as he did so.

"With that, you are forgiven, Zero. Even though I enjoyed the way your fangs pierced my ne- mph!" Zero's hand left its place on Kaname's chest and had clapped over the pureblood's mouth, halting him from finishing his sentence.

"EH! O-OKAY! I get it, I get it! Stop saying embarrassing things, baka." The almost childish reaction was enough to make the brunet chuckle behind Zero's palm. With the hot breath caressing his palm, Zero also couldn't help but laugh.

"Hahaha- AH! NNG-!" The laughter shared between the two teens came to an abrupt stop when Zero's face scrunched in pain, his hand retracting to squeeze his injured shoulder. Kaname helped Zero lean back against the headboard while moving Zero's injured shoulder as little as possible.

"Try not to move anymore. Cross-san should be here soon to look at your wound,"

Concern creased the pureblood's brow. Seeing Zero wince in pain made his gut wrench. Even though the injury was self-inflicted, Kaname felt somewhat guilty. If he had made an effort to talk to the hunter more and put his pride aside, this whole fiasco could have been avoided. Kaname stood when he sensed Seiren and Kaien approaching.

There was a hurried knock before the door to Zero's room was 'thrown' open. Upon opening the door, Kaien froze. His line of sight landed on the blood on the floor to the Bloody Rose, only to quickly whip across the room to stop on Zero's shoulder. Seeing the damage, he finally turned his attention to Kaname. It was only a brief glance, but Kaname could see the worry in Kaien's hazel eyes. He could relate to that feeling.

Zero lifted his eyes to see Kaien enter his room only to look back down at his bed sheets. He was ashamed and embarrassed. His suicide attempt failed, resulting in his shoulder most likely being shattered. Now Kaien has to fix him up which was even more embarrassing.

Seeing Zero's wound had Kaien's paternal instincts taking over. He crossed the room and took a seat where Kaname had been just moments ago. Moving Zero's hand from his shoulder, Kaien peeled back a bit of the bloody shirt to try to see the wound. He had only touched the skin around the injured area when Zero hissed in pain. On reflex, Kaien pulled his hand back.

"Zero, were going to have to remove your shirt," Kaien's soft hazel eyes searched the teen's pained face.

"O-okay, but um-" Zero looked over towards Kaname who was standing off to the side, observing quietly. Kaien followed his line of vision and addressed the concerned pureblood.

"I can take it from here, Kaname-kun. You and Seiren-chan can return to class,"

Kaname nodded and bowed slightly before turning to Seiren and dismissed her. "I'll be back later to check up on you, Zero." When Kaname was gone, the room fell silent. Hearing Kaname use Zero's name with no honorific was a bit surprising, but not completely unexpected. Kaien was not as mentally obtuse as he led others to think. On the contrary, he was quite intelligent. Opening his medical kit, he took out a pair of scissors.

"I'm glad to see the two of you getting along so well, Zero." Kaien said smiling.

Zero looked up, slight surprise reflected in his features. He had expected Kaien to be a bit angry after seeing his shoulder. But here he was, smiling as he reached for the hem of the blood soaked shirt.

"Um, yeah, I guess," Zero tried not to blush as Kaien carefully cut the shirt up the middle to make removal easier. Somehow the atmosphere changed and Zero felt like he was an open book to the blond man.

"Good. Well in that case, I accept whatever relationship you may have with Kaname-kun." The nonchalant way Kaien said that made Zero's mouth go dry. _W-what? He knows! He knows that Kaname and I- Oh shit, shit, SHIT! This is mortifying!_ Zero could feel the heat rising in his face.

"I think you two compliment each other," Kaien started to slowly peel the shirt from Zero's torso, apologizing when the shirt brushed against the tender skin near the wound. Zero sighed when the shirt was finally removed and tossed into the trash.

"R-Really? You think we- um- compliment each other?" Zero had his head turned away, his right hand rested just under his chin as if in thought. Kaien chuckled. Zero could be quite adorable when his usual 'unapproachable' mask was removed.

"Yes, I do. You're head-strong with a rebellious personality. Kaname can't control you, and he knows that. You never treated him like a pureblood and he respects you for who you are," Pulling out a bottle on antiseptic and cotton balls, Kaien dabbed around the hole in Zero's shoulder.

"But how do _you _feel about Kaname-kun?" Kaien asked as he urged Zero to sit up so he could clean the exit wound.

"I- …" Zero's voice dropped down to a whisper, "_I'm in love him..._"

Kaien's movement paused at Zero's confession. He hadn't expected the silver-haired teen to be so honest. However, the change in the teen's demeanor was like a breath of fresh air. There was no guarded snap in his voice. If anything, Kaien liked this '_new_' side to Zero. Chuckling, Kaien tossed the used cotton balls and pulled out a roll of bandages.

"I'm glad you're honest, Zero."

"I- Dammit, don't laugh! Ow-"

Zero tried to sit up further but his arm shifted. Kaien's laugh died as he pressed his middle and fore fingers to the areas around the wound, a worried look creasing his brow.

"Fu- GAH! Don't push on- OUCH! STOP IT!" Zero tried to push his guardian away with his right hand, but he wouldn't budge.

"Zero, stop moving!" Zero froze, his hand dropping into his lap. He could have sworn that his guardian had growled, but we wasn't completely sure. Kaien didn't mean to snap like that but he was trying to feel the extent of bone damage.

"Can you move your arm? Even if it's just a little," The tone of Kaien's voice made Zero feel uneasy, but he tried to move his arm as he was asked. Lifting it up off the bed, he started to extend his arm. A sharp pain had him pulling back and hissing just as his arm was almost fully extended outward.

"Shit! I- I can't move it much more than that,"

"Okay. Whew~" Kaien sat back and fiddled with the roll of bandages. "It seems that your left clavicle is broken. With the limited range in motion, your scapula is also likely fractured. When Kaname-kun was here, did he give you blood?"

"Y-Yeah. He said it would help with the pain. Why?"

"Well, if you were human, you would have died. With Kaname-kun's blood in your system you will be fine. It's already started to heal the damaged muscles and tendons. The bones, however, will take time to heal - even with Kaname-kun's blood,"

Kaien had started to wrap the bandage around Zero's torso, holding the broken clavicle and fractured scapula in place. As he tied of the bandage he inspected his handy work. Zero arched a brow in curiosity when Kaien pulled something from his kit, which Zero now noticed was like a gym bag, only orange.

"You will have to wear a sling for at least a month,"

"Are you serious!" Zero groaned and face-palmed.

"Yes, Zero. I'm serious. I'll also be telling Kaname-kun so you won't be able to be sneaky and not wear it." There was a knowing gleam in Kaien's eye as he smiled deviously. With that look, Zero could only sigh in defeat.

"Fine!" Refusing to help in the slightest, Zero let Kaien place the strap of the sling over his head to rest on his right shoulder. He only cursed when his guardian shifted his arm to bend a little too far and placed it in the cradle of the sling.

"There. For today you can stay in bed. I'll have you're breakfast brought up to you in a little bit," Kaien said as he packed up his kit. Zero nodded, but stopped as he realize something. _What about Yuuki? How am I supposed to face her? Dammit..._ Kaien seemed to have realized what Zero was thinking because he smiled and placed a hand on Zero's uninjured shoulder.

"Just tell her the truth. You'd be surprised at what she can handle, Zero. And if you need to talk, you know where to find me,"

Zero was taken aback slightly. _How did he know what I was thinking? Am I that easy to read now?_ Hearing his guardian, whom he thought was a brainless idiot, say things encouraging and reassuring brought a smile to his face. And when Kaien saw it, he ruffled Zero's hair.

"You're welcome, Zero." Kaien lifted the medical kit and slung it over his shoulder.

"I didn't say 'thank you' yet." Zero grumbled. His mask was slowly sliding back into place, but still allowing some of his 'other self' to be seen. Kaien chuckled as Zero seemed to almost pout.

"Get some rest. I'll be back later to check in on you, m'kay?"

"Got it." Zero huffed, picking at a loose string on the strap of the sling.

"Rest well, Zero-_chan_!" Kaien waved as he closed the door.

Zero felt the pulsing vein on his forehead. _I hate that idiot sometimes... Him and his childish nicknames. But he can be understanding. I can't believe he knows about mine and Kaname's 'relationship'... Oh well, I'm happy though..._

Zero sighed and tried to get comfortable. With his shoulder bandaged, his motion was limited but the pain was minimal. Kaname's blood had helped a lot with fighting the effects of the anti-vampire bullet. But he still had to wear the damn sling for a month, much to the hunter's displeasure.

With his head elevated by the pillow against the headboard, Zero happened to catch the flash of red on the floor. "Shit... that has to be cleaned soon..." The hunter face-palmed for the second time and looked over at his bed-side table. Reaching over his injured arm, he was just able to grab his phone. _Would Kaname be mad if I called him while he was in class?_ After a minute of staring at his phone, Zero dialed Kaname's number. _Oh well, it's worth the risk, I guess..._

Zero could feel his heart picking up speed. _Why am I so nervous?_

He didn't have the chance to think about it long as Kaname answered on the second ring.

_'Hello?'_

Zero blushed when he heard Kaname's voice. He didn't want to think about it, but he knew he was acting like a schoolgirl talking to her crush. _Okay, Zero. Just remain calm and don't stutter._

"Kaname, it's Zero-"

_'Zero? What's wrong? Are you doing okay?'_

Zero felt the blush spread across his face. Kaname sounded worried. _Breathe and remain calm, Zero. You can do this,_ Zero's self-reassuring continued.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine. I just can't move around much. Dr. Cross' orders," Zero smiled when he heard a relieved sigh followed by a chuckle from Kaname's end.

_'Ah, I see. That's good. Is there anything you need?'_

Zero had paused, his breath caught in his throat. His mind blanked and his mental reassurance vanished.

"Um- T-The blood... I- … H-How am I supposed to clean it?"

Zero mentally kicked himself for sounding like an idiot. He not only stuttered, but he didn't even make a coherent sentence! _Gah! Stupid, stupid, STUPID! I never used to be like this! _

_'Oh! I'll have Seiren take care of it now. Anything else, Zero?'_

"N-No, that's it," Zero's face was all sorts of red. _When has hearing him say my name made me so... happy?_

_'Very well. I'll stop by to see you after class, okay?'_

Zero nodded.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

_'Zero?'_

"Eh-? OH! Y-Yeah-"

If it were possible, Zero's face would be ablaze with embarrassment. He finally realized that he was on the phone; that Kaname couldn't see him... _The Hell! Did I seriously nod! He can't see me! Oh Kami. I'm losing my head... _Kaname's repressed chuckle slipped through, adding more to Zero's embarrassment, if that was even possible.

_'You should get some rest. I'll see you soon.'_

"O-Okay. Thanks, Kaname," Zero smiled. He really wanted to see Kaname now, despite how embarrassed he was.

_'You're welcome, Zero.'_

"Bye,"

_'Dewa mata*****,'_

Quickly hanging up, Zero squeezed his phone. _He's coming after class! I want to see him... But I'm so nervous! Kami help me..._

Zero sighed and looked up at his ceiling. His shoulder faintly throbbed and his blush refused to fade. A twinge of uneasiness gripped his insides.

_What if I hadn't missed when I pulled the trigger? - _he wondered. There was nowhere for that thought to go, though. He _had_ missed his intended target. Kaname _had_ rescued him. Zero didn't want to know what the consequences would have been if he had succeeded in his suicide. Now he has something, _someone_, to live for. Zero closed his eyes, imagining what he and Kaname would talk about when the pureblood came to check on him. It didn't take long until the hunter was fast asleep. And when he would wake, the only evidence of his attempted suicide would be the bullet hole in his shoulder.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**  
(*) Dewa mata – **See you.

**A/N: **This chapter did not make me happy. I did hardly any research and Zero went _**way**_ OOC on me. But since this chapter took on a life of it's own, I just let it do what it wanted. So I apologize for the long wait, and I can't wait for this to get more interesting in the upcoming chapters. But any input on the characters or plot are welcome. Also, if you have requests for **ANY** of my stories, let me know! I think that taking requests from readers is a way to help develop the story to increase it's potential ! This story would not have a plot if it weren't for **irmina**! If you do request something, be sure to use detail please. Look forward to the update of _**Strings of a Puppet**_.

~RukiRomance

R **e **_v _I e **_w_**

**|  
V**


End file.
